


Doubt

by fallingmistinthedark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A gift for someone on tumblr! Their prompt inspired me!, Angst, Anxiety, Minor Victuri, Secret Identities, Social Media AU, Victor Phichit and Yuri are really passionate about defending him, Yuuri deals with his self hatred by hating on himself on twitter as not himself, canonverse, confidence issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmistinthedark/pseuds/fallingmistinthedark
Summary: Yuuri uses twitter in a very weird way... he is his own worst critic, and notorious twitter user @notalentatanything who is infamous across the skating commmunity for its hatred for one Katsuki Yuuri... himself.Meanwhile, without knowing who this mysterious user is, Phichit, Victor, and Yuri all engage in twitter wars with him, which he finds pretty hilarious... but what would happen if they found out?





	1. Twitter Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doodled93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodled93/gifts).



> Gift for tumblr user doodled-93! I hope you like my interpretation.

\- @notalentatanything was a notorious account on twitter for hardcore fans of the one and only Japanese ace skater Katsuki Yuuri. They hated on Katsuki's every performance vehemently, whilst simultaneously praising every other skater to high heavens. And over the years that this account had been active, no one knew a damn thing about who ran it, pissing the Yuuri-stans off to no end. 

\- Phichit Chulanont hated every post that this account made, and had been following it for almost as long as he'd known his friend, the hated-on himself, Yuuri. Phichit had honestly wanted Yuuri to make a twitter account before he'd come across this monstrosity, but had laid off the pestering to get one of these accounts after spending a whole night debunking every single wrong post because he didn't want his friend to ever see this. This account was toxic, and Phichit knew that if Yuuri ever saw any post this account made, he'd lose a lot of his hard-earned confidence over the last few years. 

\- Which is why just as he was about gearing up for his nine part explanation of why Yuuri didn't completely fail at the nationals and did really good despite his circumstances, he wasn't prepared for another mysterious user to appear out of nowhere with the handle @fo-over-nike to post a perfect ten part explanation of why Yuuri Katsuki was the most beautiful person alive and did a really good job. 

-/\\-

**@notalentatanything**

Seriously? Why doesn't this guy just retire already if he's just going to run back home to Japan like the untalented loser he is? Also, Minami's work in the Nationals was absolutely fantastic. _#KatsukiYuuriShouldJustRetire #JapaneseNationals_

**@fo-over-nike in response to @notalentatanything**

Um excuse you, here's a list of reasons why that's perfectly fine,,,

Bitch  
People are allowed to visit their goddamn families after FIVE WHOLE YEARS away from them  
Bitch  
Vacations are a thing, even in competitive sports  
Did I mention, BiTCH  
If he can't have any off-time then you can't either. Go back to your job at McDonalds or whatever.  
BITCH

_#notalentatanything #THISBITCH #havesomehumandecency #KatsukiYuuri_

 

 

-\/-

**@notalentatanything**

Link - Katsuki Yuuri TRIES Skating Victor Nikiforov's Stay Close to Me??!!!

Really? This guy is such an idiot. Nobody can skate that routine better than Nikiforov. 

_#notalentkatsuki #katsukistayclosetome #KatsukiYuuri_

**@fo-over-nike in response to @notalentatanything**

First of all, that is the MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE EVER AND I WILL NOT LET YOU DEFILE THIS. LET US HAVE THIS YOU CRETIN. 

#getthefoutofourtag #notalentatanything #katsukiyuuristans #katsukistayclosetome

-/\\-

\- "God why won't this guy just stop posting this shit?" Yuri Plisetsky said, groaning into the relative quietness of his apartment. Potya was asleep at his side, purring ever so softly. He was so tired of this guy constantly going after Yuuri like it was his job. Especially because his latest post was about the Hot Springs on Ice... talking about he should've one and that Katsuki's performance was "about was hot as laying my hand on a heated iron," which, Yuri thinks, is fucking ridiculous because the performance had been really good p, in his opinion. 

\- So, he does the most logical thing his jet-lagged mind can think of and private messages the guy, saying, 

**@plisetsky-y to @notalentatanything**

Can you just like,,, stop??? It's not that hard??? Like,,, who the fuck are you and why do you feel the need to degrade such a great skater this way??? 

\- He doesn't expect to get a response but he does. 

No, because it is that hard. He brought this on himself, Plisetsky, for being so bad at skating... but I just wanted to let you know that I am someone closer to Yuuri than you might expect. And he's not a great skater. He's barely even mediocre, if one could even call it that. 

\- He does a double take at this guy's words, incredulous. He didn't think it was possible for anyone who personally knew Yuuri to hate him, but here was apparently the proof. 

Alright asshole, listen up. Well talk this out on skype face to face so I can correct your misguided beliefs you piece of shit. My friend and idol does not deserve this and I will fucking fly-kick you in the face with my fucking knife shoes if you so much as dare post anything else until this is over. 

\- The response is typed and sent before Yuri can even let his logic catch up to the emotion he feels. He doesn't expect to get anything, but a username comes through.

vicchanspaws is my Skype. Guess I'll see you if you call. 

\- Yuri is going to enjoy taking this guy down a peg.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and @notalentatanything have their skype call. The truth comes out.

\- Yuri didn't actually get around to calling the guy until after the Cup of China. He was too busy, he still was, but the last post had pushed him over the edge. He waited as the call pended, until it was eventually accepted... but with just audio. Which was curious. Actually, he guessed it wasn't, with how widely he was hated across the skating community with this past season, since Katsudon was, in fact, killing it. (Not that he would ever admit it to Yuuri.) 

"So what's your deal? Why do you feel the need to degrade someone else so much?" 

A gruff cough, before a response with a voice that sounded weirdly familiar, despite sounding gruff and... somehow fake.

"I don't know. It just had to be done. To remind my-him that not everybody loves m-him," Yuri immediately knew something was off with this response. He wasn't the best with English, but he knew enough to know when the wrong pronouns were used... plus, the accent was Japanese. 

If he was actually Yuuri himself, Yuri was going to get so pissed at himself for not realizing it sooner. If it was, in fact, Yuuri himself, Yuri's first step was going to be calling Victor. Neither of them would stand for such self-degradation from someone they saw as extremely talented, someone who deserved so much respect, and who they both wished would have more confidence in himself. 

"Yeah, I don't know much about English, but you slipped up twice, so I'm just going to ask you, are you actually the person you talk shit about? Yuuri Katsuki?" The sound of water getting spewed on the other end was answer enough. 

"H-how did you know?" Yep, that was katsudon's voice. Several thoughts ran through Yuri's head, the first of which was, _what the actual fuck?_. 

"Firstly, why the fuck are you up, katsudon? It's like, what, four in the morning there?" Yuri asked, promoting breathy laughter from the other. 

"I was reviewing the footage from the Cup of China again and I hated it," Yuuri said, sighing deeply before continuing, "I could've done better. I know I could have, so why didn't I? You know?" 

"No I do not," Yuri said firmly, reaching over to where Potya was curled against him, running his fingers through her fur. 

"Right. You have a lot of confidence already, don't you?" Yuuri said, sighing deeply again. 

"No, it's because I know what was in my abilities, and I am angry because you seem to not know how good you are. How much talent you have escapes you, Katsudon," Yuri said, moving his fingers through Potya's fur a little faster in an attempt to calm himself down. 

"I really don't think that'-," Yuri interrupts katsudon, not willing to let Katsudon finish that sentence. "That is exactly what it is, and I am going to call Victor, and you are going to talk and you are going to not post on this account again. Whenever you feel like criticizing yourself, talk to me or Victor. Hell, even your Thai friend would help, I think. He hates this account just as much as me and Victor do." 

"Wait, Victor knows about this account?" Yuuri said, sounding suddenly anxious. 

"His personal twitter handle is fo-over-nike as a pun on his last name. Nikiforov. Plus, Nike is apparently the Greek goddess of victory. Also Nike is one of his sponsors, so... anyways! I, going to call Victor and there's nothing you can do about it!" Yuri finishes, a triumphant smirk on his face 

"Wait no don't-!!" Yuuri whisper-yells, but Yuri starts going, "La-la-la!! I can't hear you!!," to cover the sound as he ends the call. And picks up his phone, praying to whatever God there is that Victor will answer. 

"W-what??" Victor answers in Russian, clearly having just woken up. 

"Oi, dumbass. Yuuri runs that account you really hate, notalentatanything, and I need you to go to him and talk to him and tell him he's really good, okay?" 

"Yurio?, and wait, what the hell did you just say? Yuuri, my Yuuri, runs that account, that hates specifically on himself? Why the hell would he do that?" Victor says, obviously still half-asleep. 

"Get up, dumbass. It's because he hates his performances. Now go to him and make him feel better. I've gotta go and tell Phichit," Yuri says, making tch noise as he hears Victor get up clumsily. 

"How do you even know this??" Victor asks, still confused as hell. Yuri shrugs. 

"I read others well. It's a skill you should pick up, dumbass. If you can't even tell when your crush is sad," Yuri snorts, signing his computer off. 

"He's not my crush!! He's a student of mine!!" Victor says, not convincing Yuri of anything at all. The dumbass is definitely in love with Katsudon. 

"Yeah, yeah, dumbass. Now go comfort your boyfriend!" Yuri answers, pulling Potya into his lap. Damn, she really needs a thorough grooming, he notices. 

"He's not my boyfri-!" Victor starts, but Yuri hangs up, smiling as he puts down his phone. _They'll be alright,_ he thinks, going to turn off his room's light. 

-\/-

Yuuri tells him they're together at the Rostelecom Cup. (And notalentanything hasn't posted anything since.) (That night, Yuri gets a call venting how Yuri's performance could've been better, and not one of the reasons were because Victor wasn't there.)


End file.
